Fog
by AxelAtari89
Summary: Because there was no Matt/Jess out there. A Mysterious fog invades the ARC and causes some complications.


**I own nothing of Primeval**

No one was sure where the strange fog had come from.

Only that it had started pouring from the ARC around the time that nearly everyone employed by the ARC was present in the building.

Connor had shouted for everyone to take cover in the nearest rooms and not to breathe in the strange mist.

"Why does all the bad stuff happen when Becker's med leave?" Connor groaned as he and Abby ducked into a nearby office room and shut the door.

Matt had been heading back toward his office from the lounge when he'd bumped into Jess as the fog came billowing from the vents.

"What—" Jess began to inquire.

"Don't breathe it in." Matt cut her off as they were swarmed by it.

Matt tried to cover Jess's mouth and nose while holding his breath and searching for the doorknob he noticed before their vision had been blurred.

Matt pushed Jess inside and closed the door after he slipped inside as well.

They both were coughing.

Matt tore off his button down shirt and tucked it at the bottom of the door to try and staunch the fog from seeping in.

Matt coughed once more.

He was certain he had breathed it in whenever he had pushed the door open.

There was an odd taste in his mouth.

It wasn't sleeping gas.

He was sure of that much.

"I—I think I accidentally inhaled some of it." Jess said wide-eyed.

"The good news is that I don't think it was poisonous." Matt stated calmly.

"What do we do?"

"Wait for it to dissipate. Connor and Abby were closer to the Main Ops room when this started so they'll be able to let everyone know."

Jess looked around the dimly lit room.

It was one of the private conference rooms that were usually only used when the Minister came for a meeting with both Lester and Phillip.

"I feel—I feel kind of—weird." Jess stuttered, rubbing her eyes.

Matt felt off; but said nothing.

"I think the thermostat is malfunctioning." Matt pointed out.

"I feel like it's getting hotter in here." Jess said wiping away sweat that may or may not have been on her forehead.

Matt's sank into one of the chairs near the door. The fog was starting to come in through his shirt.

Matt took off his second shirt and stuffed it down at the gap between the floor and the door next to his other shirt.

Jess's eyes went wide when she noticed Matt's bare torso.

"What?"

"Nothing." Jess shook her head. "It's just that you're—you're so—built."

Jess laughed nervously. "I don't know why I even said that."

Matt remained silent as he sat down next to Jess.

Jess sat in silence as if she were debating about something.

"Are you alright?" Matt inquired.

"I—I—don't want to say anything. It's too embarrassing."

Matt remained silent.

He was growing more and more worried about his sudden, growing attraction to Jess.

"I think it had something to with that fog. It's done something to me."

"I wish I'd remembered my earpiece. At least we'd be able to find out what's going on." She added after a moment.

Jess gasped when she realized how close Matt had gotten while she rambled.

Before either knew what was going on, Matt's lips were on Jess's.

Jess began to return his kiss when she felt his hands on her hips. Matt pulled Jess onto his lap, her legs to either side of him.

Jess ran her fingers through his hair as he held her on his lap while they kissed.

"Stop. Stop." Jess gasped as she broke the kiss, pulling from Matt's grasp as she staggered to the door.

Matt sat as if in disbelief.

What just happened?

He wasn't sure and clearly neither was Jess.

Matt felt as if he were many miles away as he got to his feet and approached Jess.

"Matt." Jess spoke breathlessly. "We're at the ARC. There's a situation."

"I know." He replied as he closed the space between them.

Jess felt the bulge against her stomach.

It's the fog.

Whatever it was they breathed in is causing this.

Jess was semi-aware of her fingers unbuttoning her blouse as Matt planted kisses along her neck.

"There—" Jess was silenced by Matt's lips as he pushed her against the wall and expertly did away with her bra.

"There's still time to—stop." Jess let out in a choke murmur as Matt began caressing her breast.

"It's too late." He breathed heavily before taking the other breast into his mouth.

Jess moaned against the wall, digging her fingers through Matt's hair, unable to go anywhere as Matt had his way.

Matt paused briefly to speak again.

"This is something I've always thought about." He growled as he tore at the buttons on her skirt, tugging them down with her knickers.

"About shagging in a conference room?" She asked rhetorically as she undid his jeans and slid both hands in search of his erection which she found in record time.

Matt shook his head as he took to her pert breasts again.

"No, about shagging you."

As Matt nipped here and there, Jess stroked and squeezed on Matt's erection, causing him to groan in pleasure as well.

"We need to hurry, before we're caught." Jess ordered, pulling Matt closer to her.

"So what if we are?"

"We'll be fired."

"Lester can't afford it." Matt retorted as he quickly stepped out of his pants and boxers and removed Jess's hands.

A voice screamed at Jess in the back of her mind telling her this was wrong; that she had been saving herself for no man other than Becker.

Becker who had caught her attention, but—oh, the damn fog had and still was clouding everything.

Matt lifted Jess and carried her back to one of the chairs and settled himself in one chair then pulling Jess directly onto his erection, she let out a brief scream of passion which was swallowed by Matt's mouth on hers.

He lifted her a couple of times to get adjusted before he began thrusting up into her.

"Matt." Jess moaned as she ground down on his upward thrusts.

"It's alright." He said as he slid his fingers to her arse, gripping tightly as he slid his fingers of his left hand closer and closer toward her little circle of muscles before quickly plunging in causing Jess to shriek at the intrusion.

"Too much?" He asked, as he continued both of his thrustings.

"Too soon, maybe a another time." She smirked as she planted kisses on him and nipped at his neck.

"Another time?" He raised an eyebrow as his trusts became more erratic and knew they were both extremely close to coming.

"We'll see." She growled into his neck as she came.

"I'm available whenever you'll be." He murmured into her ear as he came down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere at Prospero.

"It looks as if the fog was a success." April beamed at Phillip.

"Oh?" He asked as he came over to see.

She gestured to one of the screens where Jess and Matt had been shagging in one of the conference rooms.


End file.
